


Springtime

by anaisanais



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Even loves Isak's neck, Hand Jobs, Just a little bit of choking, Just a tiny bit of breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Taking a little break from school, Top!Even, Top!Isak, all in good fun, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaisanais/pseuds/anaisanais
Summary: Spring always did something to Isak; his mood seemed to lift, his energy levels soaring and, well, this year, his sex drive went off the charts.Or: Just a few stand-alone (sex)scenes set in the spring/summer of 2017.





	1. May 12, 2017 pt.I

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the whole Soft Boyfriends, but let's be real; these boys are teenagers, and throughout the show, we witnessed intense sexual chemistry. As Isak grows more confident with his sexuality, and his relationship with Even, I'm pretty sure he'll become a highly sexual person (and Even is already that). This fix sorta explores this premise.

It took Isak some time to get comfortable with his own sexuality. To find out what he liked and what he _really_ liked. It wasn’t strange really, considering his minimal experience with girls; he’d never had sex with a girl, had only gone as far as awkward fondling and failed blowjobs. And before he met Even, he had _zero_ experience with guys. He’d never kissed a guy, much less touched one, before he met Even.  Even rolled into his life like a whirlwind; from their first kiss in the pool, Isak had been gone. Always craving more, craving Even, but not knowing exactly what he wanted from him. 

Isak was so in love with Even. In the beginning, most of the time they spent together, they’d be wrapped up in each other, exchanging slow, soft kisses, cuddling under layers of clothing. Even’s mood was still suffering somewhat following the manic episode, and though they did sometimes desperately claw at each other, rip each other’s clothes off and make each other come with their hands and lips and tongues, they spent a lot of time just cuddling in each other’s arms and breathing each other in. Getting to know each other. At that time, Isak was content with taking it slow… He was learning after all; this whole falling-in-love-with-a-guy thing was completely new to him. Even seemed to be okay with taking it slow as well, but Isak couldn’t shake the feeling, that when Even was fully out of his depressed state, his libido would pick up fast.

Spring rolled around, and Isak felt more confident than ever. Spring always did something to Isak; his mood seemed to lift, his energy levels soaring and, well, this year, his sex drive went off the charts. He was 17 and had a ridiculously hot 20-year old boyfriend, so it really wasn’t so strange. And when Even started coming to school in crisp white t-shirts and faded jeans, that hung low on his narrow hips, Isak was _gone._ Even looked so sexy with his raybans on or hanging from the neck of his t-shirt, lightly pulling the fabric down and exposing more of his pale, bitable skin. Isak couldn’t help staring at his boyfriend whenever he saw him across the schoolyard. Sometimes Even would catch his stare and send him a blinding smile before walking up to Isak and kissing him senseless right there in the schoolyard. Other times Even would be preoccupied with his friends or a book or his phone, and Isak would walk up to him with hunger in his eyes, and with a low “halla”, he’d greet Even before quickly claiming his lips in a kiss. It turned out Isak was right about Even’s libido picking up; sunshine and warm spring temperatures worked wonders on Even’s mood, and he was quickly becoming insatiable, just as Isak himself.  

 

**May, 12, 2017, 12:25 PM**

Isak slid his hand down Even’s waist coming to rest on his sharp hip bone and squeezing slightly. Even’s hand was buried in Isak’s hair, gripping tightly, eliciting a soft moan from Isak. Even swallowed Isak’s moan, their lips crashing together and wet tongues battling for dominance. “Fuck, Even…” Isak breathed. And Even smirked against his lips. His twinkling eyes met Isak’s challenging, “what?”

“I want you so fucking bad”, Isak replied, grinding his hardening cock into Evens hip for emphasis. Standing in the school yard anyone could see them, but Isak was being stealth. So stealth. And anyway, fuck everyone else, he thought, as he dropped his hand to Even’s lower back and drew him closer. He could feel Even’s cock in a hard line against his thigh. Even smiled against Isak’s panting lips, “so needy today”. Isak huffed “not my fault that my boyfriend is so fucking hot”. Even kissed him again, his tongue so slow and teasing against Isak’s, that it drove him insane. “Please…” Isak moaned breathlessly against his lips. “I have class, Isak….And so do you”, Even said teasingly just before licking the spot just below Isak’s ear. “Don’t care” Isak moaned as his breath hitched. He was painfully hard now. “Besides… I can’t go to class like this, can I?” Isak whispered and thrusted his, now very obvious, erection against Even’s. “Fuck this” Even said quickly and dragged Isak with him.

 

They scrambled inside the school, hastily descending a flight of stairs. Even spotted a classroom, with the door slightly open, and clasping Isak’s hand tightly, they went over to peek inside the room, which turned out to be empty. Even dragged Isak in and pinned him against the door, effectively closing it behind them. “You’re such a fucking tease, you know that, right?” he said with a grin, as he shrugged Isak’s unzipped hoodie off his shoulders and quickly opened Isak’s jeans. “Mhmm”, Isak replied, darting his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. “Who’s needy now, though?” Isak said smirking, as Even slipped his hand inside Isak’s boxers. Even smiled back before giving Isak a wet, demanding kiss. The truth was, Isak liked being a tease. He liked turning Even on, to the point where he didn’t care about anything else than having sex with Isak. Isak had discovered his power in making Even weak with lust. And he loved it; loved that _he_ was the one making him so desperate with desire, making Even ditch classes, making him moan deep in his throat for release.

 

Isak opened Even’s jeans, tugging them and his boxers down below his hips. Even was so hard for him. Isak licked his lip and got on his knees, stroking Even’s cock a few times before leaning in and licking him all the way from the base to the tip. Isak looked up into Even’s half-lidded eyes; pupils blown with lust. Even was biting his perfect bottom lip. Isak took as much as he could fit of Even’s cock into his mouth and started sucking and swirling his tongue around the slit. Even was bucking his hips, trying to make Isak go faster. Isak reached down and freed his own cock from the now very tight confines of his boxers, and started stroking himself, keeping one hand on Even’s hips. “Fuck Isak, are you touching yourself?” Even’s voice was strained, as Isak hummed an “mmhmm”, lips stretched tight around Even’s cock. Isak looked up at him and _loved_ the wrecked look on Even’s face; his eyes were so dark; the pupils dilated and almost none of the usual sparkly blue left.  Even seemed to have trouble concentrating on where to look; at Isak’s lips stretched tight around his cock, or at Isak’s hand on his own cock, jerking himself off.

Eventually Even’s eyes fluttered closed, as his orgasm was building quickly, making him buck his hips into Isak’s warm mouth. Even moaned a wrecked “fuck…gonna come…” and his eyes shut tight, his lips forming a perfect “O”. Isak swallowed around Even’s cock, only a single drop escaping from the corner of his lips. When Even opened his eyes again, it was to Isak removing the cum from his lip with his thumb and sucking the digit. “shit, you are so fucking hot” Even said, voice low and raspy. Isak was still hard, so hard, from sucking off Even, but he’d held back, wanting Even to make him come.

Getting to his feet, Isak leaned back against the wall and cheekily said “your turn” nodding towards his straining erection. Even smirked and raised an eyebrow before dropping to his knees and swirling his tongue around the head of Isak’s cock, licking up the pre-cum. Isak buried both his hands in Even’s soft hair, gripping lightly, as Even engulfed almost all of him and started sucking him hard. Isak loved seeing Even on his knees, his fucking _perfect_ lips around Isak’s cock. Even looked up at him as he pressed a finger at Isak’s hole. Isak’s mouth fell open, as Even eased his finger in and pressed at Isak’s sweet spot. Even rubbed his finger in small circles at Isak’s prostate while lavishing Isak’s cock with his hot, wet tongue. It was getting too much for Isak; he could feel his balls clench and with only a strangled “fuck!” as a warning, he came so hard, that his vision went black for a couple of seconds. White dots danced on his retinas, and when he could finally see again, he saw Even licking his lips and smirking up at him. Isak smiled down at him, extended a hand, which Even took, and Isak pulled him to his feet. They kissed lazily, tongues entwining, tasting remnants of each other’s cum. “I think that was worth skipping class for, don’t you?” Isak said. “Fuck yeah” Even replied with a grin, as he zipped up his jeans and buttoned them, before pulling up Isak’s jeans  and buttoning them for him. Isak pressed a kiss to Even’s lips, “see you after school?” Even nodded and with a last smile, Isak left the class room.


	2. May 12, 2017 pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak’s last class ended early, and he decided to go to a nearby park to chill and wait for Even. He found a nice, secluded little spot under a cherryblossom tree and drank his iced coffee, reading with his headphones on, waiting for Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice people wanted a 2nd chapter, so here it is ;) Kudos, comments etc. are greatly appreciated!

**May 12, 2017, 16:32**

Isak’s last class ended early, and he decided to go to a nearby park to chill and wait for Even. He found a nice, secluded little spot under a cherryblossom tree and drank his iced coffee, reading with his headphones on, waiting for Even.

After about 15 minutes, Even plopped down next to him, all dazzling smile and Rayban aviators. “Halla” Isak said, removing his headphones and leaning in to kiss Even. “Halla”, Even returned the kiss sweetly, before he stretched out beside Isak.

“So…I liked our little break in the classroom today, but holy _fuck_ , I had trouble concentrating in class afterwards”, Even said grinning.

Isak laughed “yeah, me too…sorry baby”

Even: “Nah it’s alright, I made it through… besides, English and Spanish are like the easiest classes anyway so…”

Isak cocked his head and smiled teasingly ”so smart”.

Even smiled back, raised his eyebrows “you like that?”

Isak nodded and brushed his lips against Even’s. Even opened his lips slightly and Isak slid his tongue in. They quickly deepened the kiss, kissing in the warm sunlight, tasting each other. After a few minutes of lazily making out, Isak climbed into Even’s lap, quickly glancing around, checking their surroundings and concluding that there weren’t really any other people nearby. Isak straddled Even, threading his fingers through Even’s soft hair, gripping lightly at the silken strands in the back of his neck. Even’s hands slid down Isak’s back and rested just above his ass, and Isak wrapped his legs around Even’s slim hips. They started kissing again, their kisses turning wetter and more desperate, their bodies warmed by the sun and by being pressed up against each other. Isak trailed one hand down Even’s chest, eventually resting it on Even’s sharp hipbone, rubbing small circles on the skin, as his thumb dipped down just below the waistband of Even’s jeans. Even pulled back from the kiss with a soft moan, burying his head in the crook of Isak’s neck and softly sucking the pale skin there. Isak was hard, and was having difficulties NOT grinding down on his boyfriend’s erection. But they were in a public park after all. When Even started gripping his ass and pulling him tighter, Isak pulled back a little. With a breathless voice he said, “I think we should go back to my place”. Even nodded in silent agreement and Isak sat back down beside Even, their thighs barely touching, both of them trying to calm down enough to walk home. Isak couldn’t help looking at the bulge in Even’s jeans though, his eyes hungrily taking in how hard Even was. Even caught his stare and smirked at him, “like you’re any better yourself” he said in a low voice, nodding at the hard line of Isak’s cock clearly visible through his tight jeans. Isak just smiled and shook his head, “guess not”.

They hurried back to Isak’s place, laughing and teasing each other. Isak was finally accepting some pda, and Even was quick to trail his fingers down Isak’s back, hold his waist or grab his hand, as they walked down the street. When they reached the door to Isak’s building, Even pressed Isak up against the door, and trailed wet kisses up Isak’s sensitive neck. “Gonna make you come so hard”, he breathed in Isak’s ear, and Isak almost dropped the keys, he was fumbling with. He managed to unlock the door though, and they stumbled in, their lips, chests, groins connected in the most pleasurable way. They ran up the stairs, Even playfully swatting Isak’s ass on the way up.

Isak unlocked the door to the quiet apartment, and they were inside Isak’s room in a flash. Both breathing hard, they started undressing each other hurriedly, desperate to feel each other’s skin, kissing wetly, sloppily, tasting each other, licking, sucking each other’s lips. Even backed Isak against the bed and followed quickly, covering Isak’s naked body with his own. Even was holding himself up on his arms, his chest and his crotch pressing flush against Isak’s. Even started rocking his hips, his hard cock sliding against Isak’s, mimicking what was about to happen. Isak was rocking back against him, his head thrown back into the pillows, his hands on Even’s lower back, urging him to move faster.

Even reached into the drawer in the nightstand and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. Isak spread his legs wide, as Even squeezed the lube onto two fingers. Even’s fingers pressed at Isak’s hole, and then they slipped in, the cold lube and the sudden intrusion making Isak gasp out loud. “Shit, sorry babe” Even smiled before laying wet kisses on Isak’s neck and scissoring his fingers slightly to open Isak up. Even let his fingers press against Isak’s sweet spot, and Isak hissed deep in his throat, his breathing ragged. Even slid his cock against Isak’s and Isak moaned “Even please….” “Please what?” Even asked in a deep voice while fucking Isak with his fingers. “Fuck me...” Isak whimpered. Hearing Isak beg like this turned on something primal inside Even. He felt intense lust surge through him, as he withdrew his fingers, quickly rolled on the condom and pushed inside Isak.

Isak was so tight, Even had to really control himself to not just slam into him. Isak’s mouth was open, whines of pain and pleasure escaping from him. Even did control himself, pushing gently, allowing Isak to accommodate him. He started stroking Isak’s cock, rubbing small circles over the head, where drops of pre-cum had gathered. He leaned down to press soft kisses to Isak’s chest, rocking gently into him. “Fuck, you’re so tight”, he murmured. Isak breathed out heavily and Even felt him starting to relax. Even then started to move just a bit faster, trying to find Isak’s sweet spot again. He knew he’d found it when Isak started moaning incoherently and rock back against him, meeting Even thrust for thrust. Even swallowed hard and stilled his movements for a second, but Isak kept bucking against him. Even had to really focus on not coming; Isak was insanely hot like this, fucking himself on Even’s cock. Isak seemed almost lost in the feeling, until he suddenly looked up at Even. Even smiled at him, “holy fuck, you’re so hot, fucking yourself on my cock…” Isak stilled his movements and blushed a bit, but couldn’t help emitting a strangled moan. Even leaned down kissing Isak and then gripped Isak’s hips hard and started fucking him fast and deep, pounding into him, intent on making Isak lose his mind. Isak moaned a loud “fuck, Even!” and started thrashing his head around. Even hoarsely said “touch yourself for me” and Isak started trailing his fingers up his hard cock, his eyes closed and wet lips parted. Isak picked up the pace on his cock and Even knew he was close. “Gonna come for me baby?” Even moaned out and Isak nodded a breathy “mhmmm...”. Even was slamming into him now, and with one hand he gripped Isak’s neck, just slightly adding pressure. He kept his eyes locked on Isak’s, checking Isak's reaction. Isak's eyes widened in surprise and lust and Even bent down and licked Isak’s lips, his grip tightening a bit more. Isak arched his back and came with an almost silent scream, his hips bucking up to meet Even’s hard thrusts and coming _hard_ all over his own stomach and chest. Isak seemed to come forever and it tipped Even over the edge, seeing Isak like this, riding out his intense orgasm. He loosened his grip on Isak's neck for a few seconds, allowing Isak to breathe deeply, before he tightened his grip again, and with a few last, deep and hard thrusts, Even came moaning “fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”, burying his head in the crook between Isak’s neck and shoulder, panting into the soft skin, as his orgasm ripped through him. Even lay panting on top of Isak for a good ten seconds before pulling out and removing his hand from Isak’s neck.

He rolled onto his back, pulled off the condom, tied a knot and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. Isak looked at him, gingerly touching his own neck, rubbing small circles. “The fuck, Even?” he said, his voice hoarse and his cheeks thoroughly flushed from one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Even removed Isak’s hand and pressed featherlight kisses to his neck. “Did I make you come hard?” Even asked. “Yes..” Isak replied in a low voice, blushing. “Not sorry then” Even replied with a smirk, before he pressed a sweet kiss to Isak's lips.


	3. May 17, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's been a tease all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not beta'd and English isn't my first language and yadda yadda... hope you enjoy!

**May 17, 2017**

 

Today had been amazing so far. They’d started the day early at Eva’s; the whole gang joining for breakfast and champagne and shots, celebrating Norway’s Constitution Day. From there it’d been a full day of partying; including going to see the parade in central Oslo and drinking beers and acting silly in the park. The weather had been perfect; sunny and warm enough to wear just t-shirts and jeans.

The only problem was, that Even had been a fucking tease all day; looking ridiculously hot and channeling some serious James Dean vibes in a tight grey t-shirt, and faded jeans ripped at the knees, his hair pure perfection. It seemed as though Even had been intent on making Isak almost lose his mind; pulling out all the tricks:

 

  1. he’d looked at him seductively, as his lips closed around the neck of a beer bottle, occasionally even tracing the rim with his tongue...
  2. he’d _absentmindedly_ rubbed the faded bruise on his neck, drawing Isak’s attention to said bruise, he’d personally sucked into Even’s soft skin two days before during a very heated make-out session...
  3. and he’d been eyefucking him across the crowd, shamelessly trailing his eyes down Isak’s body, effectively drowning out the cheers of the crowd and their friends at the parade; all Isak registered was _Even, Even, Even._



 

And Isak would’ve been all over him, if it wasn’t for the fact that they hadn’t had a moment to themselves all day. And now they were at a packed party at some 3rd year’s house, because this was _russetid_ , and you couldn’t miss a party, apparently.    

Isak was currently sitting on the couch with Magnus and Jonas, feeling a little drunk but mostly just restless and frustrated. They’d been at the party for a few hours now; toasting in beer and shots, hanging out with friends, and Isak still hadn’t gotten Even alone for even a moment. The music was loud, the bass pounding, and Isak zoned out of the conversation, he was currently having with Magnus and Jonas. Isak looked at Even across the room. Even was talking to some guy Isak didn’t know, throwing his head back, laughing, looking so effortlessly hot in that grey t-shirt tight over his chest and shoulders, jeans riding a bit low, revealing a hint of hipbones whenever he moved. Isak licked his lip, his eyes drawn to that fucking perfect pale neck and the faded bruise at the base of that neck, not to mention those sharp hipbones and the waistband of his boxers and… Fuck.

Even caught Isak staring, eyes trailing down Even’s body, before looking back up into his eyes, all heat and desire. Isak licked his lip again. Even lifted his eyebrows and smiled seductively. Isak smiled back, quirking one eyebrow. Isak felt himself grow hard. Yeah, this was going to be a long and uncomfortable night… His gaze locked on Even’s again, and with a small nod, Even beckoned him over. Isak muttered a “later, boys” to Magnus and Jonas, got up from the couch, pulled his hoodie down to cover his crotch and went over to Even.

“Halla”, Even said, voice low and fucking sexy. “Halla”, Isak replied in a rather breathy voice. The effect Even had on him was ridiculous, really. Even hooked his arm around Isak’s waist and smiled at the other guy, “this is Isak… my boyfriend..” Hearing Even calling him his boyfriend somehow still made Isak’s stomach flutter with butterflies. He half-turned and smiled at the guy, stretching his hand out: “Isak...nice to meet you”. The guy looked a little deflated: “Markus… nice to meet you too”. Even and Markus continued their conversation, Even’s arm warm and tight around Isak’s waist. Isak halfheartedly engaged in the conversation, laughing now and then, but most of the time, he was looking up at Even, tracing Even’s jaw, cheekbones, lips and collarbones with his eyes. After a while Markus excused himself to the kitchen to get more beers.

Isak turned around, pressing flush against Even, reaching up to kiss him. Even smiled into the kiss, tangling his hand in Isak’s unruly curls. Isak bit back a small moan, his eyes on Even’s lips, “holy fuck, Even, do you have any idea, what you do to me?” Even smiled, all mock-innocence, “no, what?” Isak rolled his eyes, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss Even again, properly this time, nipping at his lips, licking into his mouth, eliciting a soft moan from Even. Even grabbed Isak by the hips, drawing him closer, tangling his hand in Isak’s hair again, making Isak pant with _want._ Isak trailed his hands down Even’s back, raking his nails over the thin fabric of Even’s t-shirt, feeling the heat radiating through the fabric. Reaching the hem of the t-shirt, Isak slid his hands under the fabric, needing to touch Even’s warm, smooth skin. He followed the waistband of Even’s boxers with his fingertips, eventually hooking his thumbs in the elasticband stretching over Even’s hips, rubbing small circles on the heated skin.

Even moaned into the kiss, their lips eventually pulling free with a wet sound. “Isak…” he said breathlessly. Isak met him with challenging eyes, “what? you started it!” Even gave him a sexy, crooked smile, “how did I start this?” Isak looked at his lips, “you’ve been teasing me all day…oh and by wearing that fucking t-shirt… and those jeans” he slid his hand into Even’s backpocket and squeezed his ass through the jeans, “and...looking at me like that…” Even looked at him with dark, half-lidded eyes: “like what?” Isak swallowed, forcing himself to look Even in the eyes and not at his full, pouty, shiny lips, “like that.”

Even smiled before catching Isak’s lips in a kiss, pulling back for a second to whisper: “sorry about that, baby…” Except he wasn’t and they both knew it. Isak murmured: “shut up… holy fuck, you’ve been such a fucking tease all day, and we haven’t been alone for like 1 second, and I’m just... _fuck_ , Even!” He shoved Even hard against the wall behind them, fingers digging into his hips, nosing at his neck, hoarsely whispering: “I want you…” he shoved his thigh between Even’s, grinding down hard. Even sucked in a breath, “yeah?” Isak bit into the soft skin on Even’s neck, “yeah..” Even: “let’s get outta here..” Isak: “don’t think I can wait ‘til we get home…” he thrusted his erection against Even’s thigh. Even swallowed, “fuck, Isak”

Isak pulled back and grabbed Even’s hand, leading him upstairs past couples kissing against the wall, on the stairs. The upstairs was relatively quiet though. Isak opened a door to a bedroom, peered inside. It appeared empty, so he dragged Even in, shoving him against the door, crashing their lips together. He brought his hand down to Even’s crotch, palmed him through his jeans. Even panted, grinding back against Isak’s hand, as Isak trailed wet, sloppy kisses over his collarbone and the base of his neck. Isak opened his own jeans, and looked into Even’s eyes, then motioning towards the floor. Even lifted his eyebrows, and Isak pressed him down, heavy hands on his shoulders.

Even obliged, dropping to his knees in front of Isak and letting Isak tangle his fingers in his hair, guiding his face towards his straining erection. Even looked up at Isak, smirking, but Isak wasn’t playing games: “Suck my dick. Now” he said hoarsely, and Even’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. It took him a second to compose himself, then he was dragging Isak’s boxers down his skinny hips, taking in as much of Isak’s hard cock, as he could possibly fit in his mouth. Isak grabbed his hair roughly, his hips surging forward to fuck Even’s mouth. Even moaned around Isak’s cock, reaching down to open his own jeans and free his hard cock from his boxers. Isak looked down with lidded eyes, “fuck, Even…” Even looked up at Isak, sucking harder, jerking himself off faster. Isak closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall for a second. Then he pulled out of Even’s mouth and put his hand out for Even to take and get up. Even did just that, and Isak kissed him, tasting heat and lust and a bit of himself on Even’s tongue.

Even moaned and licked into Isak’s mouth, his hand still curled around his cock, stroking himself. Isak batted his hand away, “don’t come yet, I’m _so_ not done with you”. Even lifted his eyebrows again, biting his lip, hoarsely asking: “no?” Isak: “fuck no” as he pushed Even backwards, backing him onto the bed. He climbed on top of Even, grinding his cock against Even’s, kissing him sloppily, drawing out filthy moans from Even. Isak kneed Even’s thigh, making him spread his legs more, “want you...” Isak moaned, his lips against Even’s sensitive earlobe. Even shivered: “you wanna top?” Isak answered a breathy ”uh huh” and Even moaned back, ”fucking take me, then” Isak surged forward, effectively shutting up Even, kissing him hard, grabbing his hair. Isak then quickly sat up on his knees, making Even arch up towards him, chasing his lips. Isak pressed Even back down with a hand on his chest, as he reached down into his jeans pocket, pulling out a condom and a sachet of lube (they’d both begun carrying this stuff in their pockets...best to be prepared. At any time.)

Isak climbed back between Even’s legs, leaning down to kiss him while tearing open the lube. He spread the lube on two fingers and pressed into Even, who hissed at the intrusion. Isak: “sorry babe..” Even: “s’fine…” Isak kissed him, angling his fingers a bit differently and finding Even’s sweet spot, making Even gasp loudly. Isak hushed him, covering his lips with his own, rubbing the pads of his fingers at Even’s sweet spot. Even moaned into his mouth, bucking back against Isak’s fingers, and Isak withdrew them. He bit open the condom foil and quickly rolled on the condom, slicking up with the remaining lube. He lined up and pressed into Even, making him arch his back and bite down on his own hand to keep quiet. Isak: “you okay?” Even: “uh huh, yeah” Isak: “good”.

Isak started moving, drawing back slow, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back in. Even bit his lip, bucking his hips, trying to meet Isak’s thrusts. Isak shook his head and placed one hand on Even’s hips, holding him down. Isak picked up the pace, fucking Even hard and deep, pressing him down into the bed. Even was moaning almost incoherently by now, the only thing Isak could make out was “fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ” Isak moaned: “fuck, I’m close… touch yourself for me, baby” Even curled his fist around his straining cock, hard and heavy against his flat stomach. Isak watched him with lidded eyes, murmuring, “you’re so fucking hot, Even” and fucked him with fast, short thrusts. Even arched his back as he came, his whole body tensing up, and Isak clamped his hand down over Even’s mouth to stop him from screaming. Isak followed seconds later, his eyes shutting tight and his lips parted in a silent scream.

He collapsed on top of Even, both breathing heavily, Even lazily stroking Isak’s hair. Eventually Isak pulled out and removed the condom, rolled back next to Even. Isak smiled and looked at Even, “that was…” Even turned his head to smile back at Isak, “Yeah, it was…” Even’s smile turned all the way up, cute crinkles forming around his eyes: “so I guess it worked then... me teasing you…” Isak: “huh? what?” Even: ”Well, I got you to top, didn’t I?” Isak, rolled his eyes: “you know, you can just ask me…” Even: “I _could_ do that, but I like it better, when you get all rough and bossy because you’re so frustrated...”  Isak gave him a crooked smile: “well… mission accomplished…”


	4. May 27, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is away for the weekend. Isak and Even miss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text formatting looks a little crazy on mobile... Let me know if I need to change it. 
> 
> (Yeah and the usual; not beta'd, English is not my first language etc. Anyway, enjoy some smut!)

**Even Kosegruppa**

22:32

 

 

                                                                                                       I miss u

 

Miss you too baby... what did you do today?

 

Nothing really... played some COD with Jonas

Now I'm chilling in my bed... what did you do today?

 

Went to the beach with Simon and Joakim. Nothing much.  
But, you chilling in bed? Hot

 

Haha yeah

  
fuck i miss you...

 

I know... it sucks that you're in a cabin with shit reception 3 hrs away...

  
  
Yup... but I'll be home tomorrow though...

Awesome <3

 

Are you doing anything tomorrow?

 

You

Fuck yeah.

 

I'm thinking about it right now actually... 

  
  
Yeah? What are you thinking about?

 

Kissing you until you're moaning... biting your lip... licking your neck...  
Kissing down your chest 'til I reach your hard dick... Blowing you

 

Fuck Isak, I'm so hard right now...

 

Me too

 

Fucking difficult to type w one hand... can I call you?

Yup

***

 

 

Isak quickly answered the phone with a slightly raspy "hey baby".

Even replied "halla", his voice deep and raspy too.

Even: "so...wanna tell me more about what you're planning on doing with me tomorrow..?"

Isak couldn't help emitting a tiny laugh, suddenly a bit shy: "are we seriously doing this whole phone sex thing now?

Even chuckled: "I guess...? I mean we don't have to..."

Isak quickly replied: "no, I want to...I miss you like crazy..."

Isak could almost see the smile on Even's face: "i miss you too, babe... like a LOT..."

Isak chuckled: "you miss me or my body?"

Even chuckled: "both"

Isak: "yeah, I get it...I miss you and your body, too..."

Even: "yeah? What do you miss about my body?"

Isak: "ugh, everything... the way you feel against me when you're pinning me down on the bed..."

Even's breath hitched: "fuck, Isak..." Isak heard a telltale rustling in the background

Isak: "are you... jerking off?"

Even: "uh huh"

Isak: "shit Even..."

Even heard the sound of a zipper and chuckled quietly: "are you gonna join me..?"

Isak replied "yes", his voice breathy.

Even: "good... so me pinning you down on the bed? You like that?"

Isak: "fuck yeah...so fucking hot"

Even: "ugh... fuck... what else do you like, babe?"

Isak: "um, i like... fuck... I'm so fucking bad at this..." he moaned out a chuckle.

Even laughed quietly: "I think you're amazing..."

Isak laughed: "sorry, but it's kinda difficult to concentrate when you're thinking about your hot boyfriend fucking you..."

Even went quiet for a second.

Isak: "Even? You there?"

Even: "um yeah... sorry... fuck... my mind went completely blank for a second..."

Isak replied in a low voice: "was it the thought of fucking me, that did it?" 

Even: "yeah... fuck I can't wait until tomorrow... I'm gonna make you cum so hard..."

Isak stroked his cock faster, croaking out a "yeah?" 

Even: "uh huh... you'll be fucking screaming my name, while I fuck you..."

Isak: "shit, Even... fuck..."

Even: "I'll.. _ugh_... I'll start by blowing you... taste you... make you moan..."

Isak: "yesssss...."

Even: "then I'll stretch you... getting you ready for my cock...make you beg for it.."

Isak moaned: "yeah? Fuck...."

Even: "and when you're ready... I'll fuck you hard...and so deep...ugh _fuck_...."

Isak groaned: "fuck, I'm so close.."

Even: "me too... shit babe..."

They both fell silent except for loud moans.

Isak came first loudly moaning "fuck, fuck, I'm coming....." splattering his chest and stomach with cum.

Even followed seconds later with a drawn out " _fuuuuck._..!" coming wetly over his own hand and stomach. 

They fell quiet again, both trying to catch their breath.

Isak chuckled: "so phonesex......."

Even laughed: "yeah...I can't wait to see you tomorrow though..."

Isak smiled: "me neither, baby...what time do you get back?"

Even: "in the afternoon ish..."

Isak: "sweet... see you tomorrow then?"

Even smiled: "see you tomorrow... sweet dreams.."

Isak laughed quietly: "yeah, you too... night baby"

 

 


	5. May 28, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even comes home to Isak after a few days apart. Even wants Isak to show him how much he missed him...

By 13:01 Isak had showered, put on dark, skinny jeans and that dark green t-shirt  Even once told him, he looked crazy hot in. He’d tried fixing his hair, but it was getting a bit long and curly and frankly impossible to tame. He thought “fuck it”, Even would probably mess up his hair anyway with all the pulling and tugging and… Ugh, Isak couldn’t wait for Even to get back from that fucking cabin.  

At 13.32 pm Isak was playing FIFA to pass the time, losing every match, because he couldn’t stop thinking about Even.

At 14:03, he was getting hella restless and crazy turned on, as he reread some of the texts they’d sent each other these past few days. He felt himself getting hard and for a moment he considered jerking off real quick, just to, like, take the pressure off.He decided against it though, seeing as Even could be there any minute now.

At 14:17 the doorbell rang, and Isak all but ran to the door. He flung the door open, and Even was finally there, looking hot as fuck in a crisp white t-shirt, his skin slightly tanned from being at the beach, and his hair a tad lighter than usual. Summer definitely suited Even..

Isak greeted him with a “halla” and Even answered back with a deep “halla”. Isak pulled Even inside the apartment and immediately shoved him up against the door, leaning up to kiss him wetly and moan “holy _fuck_ , I’ve missed you” Even replied back with a raspy: “me too, babe”, before trailing wet kisses and sharp nips down Isak’s neck, sending tingles down his spine. Isak couldn’t help moaning. He realised then, that they were in the middle of the hallway in kollektivet and any one of his roommates could walk in on them making out up against the door. Isak  grabbed Even’s hand murmuring a low “My room…” and Even followed with a smile; “definitely your room…”

Once inside Isak’s room, Even slammed Isak up against the wall, opening his jeans, while marking up his collarbone, sucking bruises into his skin and soothing it with wet kisses. Isak drew Even impossibly closer, their bodies pressing flush up against each other, Isak’s back against the wall. Isak opened Even’s jeans, shoving his hand down Even’s boxers, feeling his hard cock, hot and heavy in his hand. Isak moaned loudly, fisting Even’s cock from the base to the head. Even groaned, “fuck, Isak…” before he pushed him away, dragging him to the bed and shoving him down. He quickly removed Isak’s jeans, and with a hoarse: “lift up”, he grabbed the waistband of Isak’s boxers and yanked them off. Isak removed his own t-shirt and was now completely naked on his bed, while Even was still wearing a t-shirt and (unbuttoned) jeans. Even sat down on his knees on the bed, looking hungrily at Isak’s hard cock, straining against his stomach, the head already slick and shiny with precum. Even spoke hoarsely: “did you really miss me, babe? did you think about me?” Isak nodded: “fuck yeah… you have no idea…” Even’s eyes darkened as he looked Isak in the eyes: “show me….”

Isak’s mind was too dazed with lust to function properly: “huh?” Even licked his lip: “show me how much you’ve missed me... how you’ve touched yourself these past few days...thinking about me…”

Isak swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple visibly bobbing in his throat. He then looked Even straight in the eye, licked his lip and started stroking his own cock. Even’s breath hitched, “fuck, Isak…”  

Even sat back on his haunches, threw off his t-shirt and yanked his own jeans and boxers down his hips to free his aching cock. He gripped himself tightly at the base, while thumbing small circles over the slit with his other hand. Isak’s eyes fluttered closed as he continued to stroke himself, but Even wanted to see the desire in those green eyes.

Even: “hey… babe… look at me…” Isak opened his eyes again, his gaze drifting from Even’s dark eyes to his shiny, slightly parted lips and down to the hands working his cock, one hand still gripping himself at the base tightly.

Isak whimpered: “fuck, I need you... want to feel you inside me…”

Even answered in a husky voice: “stretch yourself for me…”

Isak whimpered again and reached under the bed to pull out a bottle of lube and drizzle some on his fingers. He dropped his hand to his hole, pushing up his hips and slowly sinking one finger inside.

Even moaned a low “holy fuck…”, continuing to stroke himself while watching Isak intensely. Even bit his lip, as Isak pushed in a second finger, and looked Even straight in the eye while pumping his fingers in and out, fucking himself with his fingers.

Even was flushed, his pupils blown, his cock aching in his hand. He muttered hoarsely: “do you do this, when you’re alone? fuck yourself with your fingers?”

Isak nodded and hoarsely replied “yes…”

Even: “do you think about me?”

Isak moaned out “always”, as he crooked his fingers, rubbing his sweet spot. Even’s jaw fell slack, this was getting to be too much. He needed to be inside Isak. Now.

He clambered up the bed, hovering over Isak. He leaned in close, strands of hair falling into Isak’s face, almost close enough to touch Isak’s lips with his own, before whispering: “Do you need me at all? Or are you just as happy fucking yourself with your fingers?”

Isak moaned: “no… need you… I need you so bad, Even…” Even brushed his lips against Isak’s and Isak immediately parted his lips and swiped his wet tongue against Even’s. Even moaned into the kiss, while still stroking himself and feeling Isak move underneath him.

Even sat up on his knees and popped open the bottle of lube, squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers, and slicking up his dick. He grabbed Isak’s hand, his fingers popping out of his ass and quickly being replaced with the blunt head of Even’s cock. Even rasped: “you ready?” Isak nodded: “yeah.. fuck me, Even..”

Even bit his lip as he slowly sank into Isak, bottoming out. Even grit his teeth, muttering, “fuck, I’ve missed this…You feel so fucking good, baby”. Isak rocked his hips up to meet Even’s, wordlessly begging him for more. Even grabbed onto Isak’s hips, fucking him with slow, deep thrusts.

Isak whimpered:”faster...”, but Even shook his head: “I’ll come in like 2 seconds if I go any faster…”

Isak moaned: “fuck, don’t care.. I’m so close too…” Even’s eyes fluttered closed as he obeyed his boyfriend and started fucking him faster, harder. Isak stroked his own cock, spreading the precum all over the head, his other hand raking down Even’s back. Even opened his eyes and saw Isak’s shiny lips, his tongue darting out to lick at them again, his eyes screwed tightly shut in pleasure as he stroked himself faster.

Even picked up the pace even more, slamming into him now, groaning: “fuck, fuck, _shit!”_

He felt Isak tense up around his dick before he heard him moaning ”uh, uh fuck, gonna cum…” and then Isak was coming wetly all over his own hand and Even’s lower abdomen. And that was it for Even, tipping him over the edge, fucking Isak with a last few hard thrusts, coming _hard_ inside him with a loud “ _Fuck_!” rocking into Isak, riding out his orgasm.

Eventually Even pulled out and flopped down beside Isak, who was still breathing hard, his chest heaving and a pretty blush stretching all the way from his cheeks down to his chest. Even combed a hand through Isak’s hair, pressing a kiss to his lips, “so good to be back…”

Isak smiled, “so good to have you back, baby.”


	6. June 9, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really shouldn’t be that ridiculously hot. Even’s lips barely an inch from his own and mouthing those stupid, cheesy lyrics about dresses and red lacy lingerie.

**Friday, June 9th 2017, 23:56**

They're at some dude's pre-graduation party. Well, a guy in Even’s class. What was his name? Andreas? Isak doesn't remember and frankly he doesn't care. The only thing Isak cares about right now is Even. Even’s hands on his body, his full lips brushing against his own, his body pressed flush against Isak’s as they dance (well, _sway_ ) to the music.

And it really shouldn’t be that ridiculously hot; Even’s lips barely an inch from his own and mouthing those stupid Demi Lovato lyrics “ _If my body had a say, I’d get it off my chest... show you all the red lace underneath this dress_ ”. It shouldn't be so fucking hot, because Isak hates this kind of music. He's pretty sure Even does too. And Isak doesn’t find girls or dresses sexy. Red lacy lingerie does nothing for him. But somehow, Even mouthing these stupid lyrics to him has gotten him hot, hard and aching. Or maybe it’s just Even’s presence that does it; his body pressed flush against Isak’s, hands gripping onto Isak’s hips, his cheeks slightly flushed, lips shiny and parted, eyes dark, a single soft curl falling down his forehead. Isak is _so_ gone for this boy.

Isak’s eyes drop to Even’s lips, and he closes the distance between them, linking his arms behind Even’s neck and pressing even closer to Even. Isak kisses Even; deep, wet, passionate kisses, like he can't fucking get enough of him. Because he really can't. He's positive he'll never get tired of Even.

Even moans into his mouth as they kiss and sway to the song. Even then moves his mouth to Isak’s neck, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses on Isak’s pale neck, hoarsely whispering: “want you..." Isak swallows. _Fuck yes_. He grinds against Even, making sure he feels how desperate he is too. Even draws back with a smirk, grabbing Isak’s hand and leading him upstairs into the bathroom.

Even practically drags Isak up the stairs, his hand clasped tight around Isaks wrist. They take the stairs two at a time, quickly reaching the top and Even opens the door to the bathroom, and then they're inside and making out heavily; Even desperately trying to lock the door with one hand while simultaneously kissing the shit out of Isak. He succeeds in both, and then Isak is slamming Even against the door and spreading his thighs by pressing his own in between them, grinding up against him hard. Even growls deep in his throat, his hands diving into Isak's back pockets and simultaneously squeezing and dragging him even closer. Isak kisses down Even's neck, wet, sloppy, uncoordinated kisses, as he's lost in the feeling of friction thrusting against Even.

Isak murmurs, his lips still skating Even's neck: "I want you too...so fucking bad..." he punctuates it with a roll of his hips, pressing against Even's erection, "...why you always gotta be such a fucking tease, huh?"  
Even chuckles: "sorry babe... no actually I'm not sorry..." he grinds back _hard_ against Isak. Isak moans low, "why do you always make me so hard at the most packed parties?"  
Even grabs Isak's hair, yanks his head back and looks him dead in the eye: "yeah, I guess payback is a bitch, huh? Do you know how many fucking boners I sported in school because of you? Fuck, Isak..."  
Isak smirks, a mischievous glint in his eyes: "yeah about that...sorry not sorry"  
Even lifts his eyebrows not believing the fucking sass from this kid before he leans in and kisses Isak again, lips immediately parting and tongues colliding wetly.

Isak grips Even's hair roughly, messing up that fucking James Dean coiff and then bringing his hand down to Even's collarbones and chest and finally the front of Even's jeans, palming him. Even moans "yesss", as Isak pops open the buttons of Even's jeans, yanks them down his thighs and drops to his knees in front of him. Even looks down at Isak, his eyes dark and half-lidded as he mouths Even's cock through his boxers, while popping open his own jeans, reaching for his own hard dick. Even grabs Isak's hair roughly, pulling down his own boxers with his free hand. His aching cock bounces free, straining against his flat stomach and Isak immediately takes him into his hot mouth.

Even's eyes flutter closed and he moans " _fuck_ ", as Isak starts sucking him off tight and fast. Even forces his eyes open to look down at Isak: his right hand is wrapped tightly around his own cock, cheeks flushed and hollowed, making his sharp cheekbones even more prominent, long eyelashes fanning out on top of those pretty cheeks.

Even mutters "you're so fucking beautiful..." Isak continues sucking him off, and it is fucking amazing and mindblowing and almost too much while at the same time not enough. Even draws his hips back, making his cock pop out from Isak's mouth with a wet sound. Isak looks up at him, flushed, the hand on his dick coming to an almost full stop. "What's wrong?" he says hoarsely, looking up at Even, almost shy, as if he'd done something wrong.

It's been a while since Even has seen this side of Isak; a little shy, a little unsure of himself. It reminds Even of when they first started hooking up. Nowadays Isak is so confident most of the time, easily taking what he wants from Even. And Even loves that. But his heart also soars for this shy, boyish, flushed version of Isak. Even smiles, extending his hand to Isak, pulling him up from the bathroom floor and into an embrace: "I love you so fucking much, Isak... you're so beautiful" he kisses down Isak's neck and collarbone, and Isak is panting, rubbing his still hard dick against Even's.

  
Isak: "did you not like me sucking you off, though?"  
Even cradles Isak's face with both hands, their bodies still pressed flushed together: "I loved it. But I want to be inside you..." Isak's breath hitches, as Even continues: "I want you to see yourself as I fuck you. See how beautiful you are. See yourself as I see you" Isak stares wide eyed at Even, swallows hard. Even: "can we do that?"

Isak feel like his heart is going to burst out of his chest, his cock painfully hard "y-yeah... here?"  
Even smiles, cupping Isak's ass with one hand, and nodding at the giant mirror above the sink behind them, "yeah, here." Isak half-turns and sees the mirror. His eyes flutter closed for a second as his hips involuntarily jerks forward against Even's, "Ok... yeah. Fuck me, Even..." he whimpers as Even grinds back against him.

Even wastes no time backing Isak up against the sink, kissing him wetly and stroking his cock from the base to the leaking head, smearing sticky pre-cum all over. Isak buries his face in the crook of Even's neck, sharply nipping his skin, as he reaches down between them to stroke Even's straining cock. Even moans "fuck, babe..." as Isak sucks at his neck, his hips jerking forward into Even's hand.

Even pulls back for a second, long enough to spin Isak around so he is facing the mirror, Even's erection snug against the cleft of Isak's ass. Even locks eyes with Isak in the mirror; they are sporting matching flushed cheeks and swollen lips and dark eyes. Even hoarsely rasps: "you see how fucking beautiful you are?" as he rocks against him and drops a hand to stroke Isak's cock.

Isak bites his lip, his eyes fluttering closed for a second before snapping back open and locking onto Even's again through the mirror. Isak hoarsely whispers: "fuck me, please... please, Even..." Even groans and crouches down to find a sachet of lube in the pocket of his jeans pooling at his feet. He squirts lube on two fingers and slowly presses into Isak.

Isak groans out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Even furrows his brows, meeting Isak's eyes in the mirror: "sorry... too much?" Isak bites his lip, shaking his head: "no s'fine... just give me a second..." Even: "of course babe..." he moves his fingers slowly, while dropping his head to press sweet kisses at Isak's neck. He feels Isak start to relax against his fingers, so he moves them just _so_ , crooking them and hitting Isak's sweet spot, making Isak moan out loud: " _fuck_! Yessss" Even fucks Isak with his fingers, loving the way Isak pushes back and the wrecked look Isak is giving him through the mirror.

Even bites his lip: "Need to feel you...Now. Don't know how long I'll last though..." Isak gives him a crooked smile through the mirror, "just fuck me already..." Even pulls out his fingers and covers his aching cock in the remaining lube. He presses into Isak in one motion, burying himself to the hilt with a "holy _fuck_ , Isak..."

Isak's eyes has fluttered closed once again. Even grabs onto the sink with one hand, the other curling tightly around Isak's hip as he tells him to open his eyes: "look at yourself, babe..." Isak opens his eyes and looks into the mirror. God, he looks wrecked and Even hasn't even started fucking him properly yet. He does start though, right at that moment, pulling back almost all the way before thrusting back in, hard and sharp, making Isak's mouth pop open. He continues thrusting into Isak, gripping onto him tight, telling him to "keep looking.." whenever Isak's eyes close in pleasure.

Even's eyes are boring into his, as he fucks him harder, faster, pressing a wet kiss right beside Isak's ear telling him: "I'm so close..." Isak's eyes fall shut again as he whispers "me too", and Even's hand closes tightly around his cock, jerking him off, matching the strokes to the rhythm of his thrusting. Even nibbles at his earlobe, whispering: "come for me Isak... I want you to see yourself, as I make you come..."

Isak forces his eyes open, bites his lip as he moans: " _ugh_ , fuck, _fuck_ " he struggles to keep his eyes open, looking into the mirror as he comes hard with a drawn out moan, painting Even's hand with his cum.

Even looks at Isak through the mirror, sees him riding out his orgasm, and Even falls over the edge; slamming deep into Isak and coming hard, burying his mouth in the crook of Isak's neck to stifle his loud, raspy moan.

Even almost collapses against Isak's back, but manages to stand up straight and pulls out, leaving Isak wincing. Even presses his front to Isak's back, encircles Isak's waist with his arms, resting his chin on Isak's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. Isak smiles softly at Even in the mirror, looking thoroughly wrecked.

"Do you see how beautiful you are?" Even whispers softly. Isak nods slightly and turns his head a bit, catching Even's lips in a soft kiss. Even smiles against Isak's lips: "good. 'Cause I want you to see yourself as I see you. All the time."

 


	7. June 17, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak practise for Isak's driving test.

**Saturday June 17, 2017. 10:04 AM**

Isak is lying in his favorite spot; the crook of Even's neck, lazing out. It's a slow Saturday morning as they've decided to just chill this weekend before the craziness of Even's last exams starts next week.

Bright June sunlight streams through Isak's makeshift curtains, as Even languidly caresses Isak's naked chest, "so, you're getting your drivers license next week? Your test is Friday, right?"

Isak: "yeah..."

Even strokes Isak's arm, kissing him softly on the curls falling down his forehead: "are you nervous about the test?"

Isak scrunches his face: "no! Nervous?! No."

Even huffs out a small laugh, "so a little bit nervous, then"

The corners of Isak's mouth quirk up, just a little, "maybe a little nervous..."

Even continues stroking Isak's arm and shoulders, drawing little circles with his fingertips, "do you want me to practice with you? We could borrow my mom's car..."

Isak looks up at Even and smiles: "yeah? That'd be great actually"

Even kisses Isak; a soft, featherlight press of lips, "of course. I'll text her right now"

**Saturday June 17, 2017. 12:23 PM**

Even pulls the car into the empty parking lot just outside central Oslo, and gets out of the car, stretching languidly. Isak gets out and walks up to Even, giving him a lingering kiss before opening the car door and getting in the drivers seat.  
Even walks around the car and sits down on the passenger seat, buckling up. He turns to Isak, smirking: "Do your worst, babe... just don't y'know like, _crash_ the car or anything..."

Isak turns to Even, his eyebrows scrunched together in a pissy expression, that Even secretly loves, "shut up, like I would crash the car! I'm gonna be like the best driver ever. The master driver... much better than you in fact" Isak glows with self confidence.

Even raises his eyebrows: "the _master driver_?"

Isak: "uh huh, yeah"

Even chuckles: "you do realize that I've got, like 2,5 years of driving on you, right?"

Isak makes an affronted sound, "yeah well, I'm a fast learner..."

Even smiles and bites his lip, quickly raking his eyes down Isak's lithe body, "yeah, I'll give you that..."

Isak winks at Even: "you know it."

Even smiles brightly: "show me then. Can't wait to see your mad driving skills..."

Isak smirks and shifts the car into gear before checking the mirrors and pulling the car out. He proceeds to casually drive around the parking lot.

Even glances over at Isak smiling, "you're actual not bad, baby..."

Isak: "not bad?! I'm excellent"

Even laughs, "weeeeell, I wouldn't necessarily say 'excellent', but you know... you're decent, babe"

Isak: "what?! No, I'm _great_..."

Even claps his hands together: "ok, lets see then: How about you try to do a reverse parking in that booth over there, and then I'll do it afterwards and we'll see who's the better driver, hmm?" Even raises his eyebrows all competitive, and Isak can't help it, he takes the bait, he always does.

Isak: "you're on, baby."

Even smirks: "fett."

Isak drives the car to the booth and, though struggling and cursing a bit, manages to park the car on his second try.

Even: "good job, baby... I'll admit I didn't think you'd pull it off...you're gonna ace your test next week!" he beams as he leans forward to kiss Isak.

Isak pulls his head back: "what do you mean, you didn't think it'd pull it off?!"

Even laughs: "sorry babe... I should've known you're the _master driver._.."

Isak: "uh huh, that I am.." he smirks and kisses Even. Even leans into the kiss, deepening it and swiping his tongue against Isak's, making his breath hitch in his throat. Isak pulls back a tiny bit, his breath ghosting over Even's lips: "your turn..."

Even, slightly dazed: "huh?"

Isak: "your turn to reverse park... we gotta find out who's the best driver"

Even smirks: "you sure? I'm perfectly fine sitting here making out with you without knowing who's the better driver.."

Isak quirks an eyebrow: "well, I'm not...let's switch seats..."

Even rolls his eyes, muttering: "so fucking competitive..."

Isak: "you started it"

Even: "shit... I guess I did..."

Isak raises his eyebrows challenging, opens the door and steps out. Even follows, and they meet halfway around the car, exchanging a quick kiss.  
Even plops down in the drivers seat as Isak sits down in the passenger seat, slamming the doors shut.

Even: "ok, let's do this shit..."

Isak: "but, you can't just drive straight forward and then back, you gotta drive around a bit, like I did"

Even smirks: "ok then". He drives a lap around the parking lot, comes back to the booth and reverse parks the car in one fluid motion; one hand on the wheel, the other splayed across Isak's thigh. He turns the engine off, looking over at Isak, smirking.

Isak: "shit. You win..."

Even: "I told you, I've got like 2,5 years more practice than you.."

Isak: "yeah well... not gonna lie, that was kinda hot, baby..."

Even smirks: "yeah? You're a little turned on by my driving skills...?"

Isak nods: "yeah..." he moves Even's hand, still gripping his thigh, to his crotch.

Even palms Isak's growing hard-on outside his jeans, before he pops open the buttons and reaches his hand down his jeans. He starts jerking Isak off slowly, pulling filthy moans and a bit of protesting from Isak: "nngh, fuck...! Even, we can't do that here..."

Even: "chill, babe, no one is here... it's completely empty..."

Isak: "still... and this is your mom's car..."  
Even leans over and silences Isak with a deep kiss, that leaves Isak panting into his mouth. Even moves his hand faster, spreading pre-cum down the shaft of Isak's cock, loving the wrecked moans coming from Isak as he bucks his hips into Even's fist. Even is moaning too now, pressing the heel of his hand against his erection.

Isak looks down and quickly gets to work unbuttoning Even's jeans and reaching down for his hard cock. Even sucks on Isak's bottom lip, as Isak starts jerking him off with fast, steady strokes. Isak swipes his tongue against Even's, and can't help but moan into Even's mouth. Even growls deep in his throat, as Isak starts rubbing fast circles across the head of his dick, spreading the pre-cum generously leaking from the slit. Even pants and jerks Isak off faster, murmuring: "holy fuck, Isak..."  
Isak moves his lips to Even's neck, nipping at his skin, moving his hand faster as well.  
Even bites his own lip, "fuck, babe I'm close..."  
Isak moans, his lips flush against Even's neck: "me too... _fuck_..."

Even rubs at the sensitive underside just below the head and that does it for Isak; he arches his back as he comes, bucking his hips into Even's hand and coming in sticky stripes against the back of Even's hand and his own stomach.  
He sits back panting, blowing a stray curl from his forehead.

Even looks at Isak with darks eyes and moans: "you're so fucking hot when you come...holy shit, Isak..." he strokes himself, but Isak quickly replaces Even's hand with his own and within 30 seconds of tight, fast strokes, Even is coming with a hoarse " _fuck_!", biting his plump bottom lip and painting Isak's hand with his cum. Isak continues to stroke Even's cock until he's completely spent and over sensitive. They both lean back in their seats, grinning at each other.  
Even: "there might be some tissues somewhere.." he starts rummaging around, eventually finding a pack of tissues and handing half of them to Isak. They both clean themselves up, and lean back in their seats.  
Isak smirks: "great driving practice... thanks babe" he winks at Even, who laughs back, "yeah well, here at Even's driving school we strive for 100% satisfaction..." Isak laughs, "you're so lame."  
Even smiles and leans forward to kiss Isak, "you love me." Isak nods and smiles widely before kissing Even again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add chapters to this?


End file.
